


The Eve

by grapesicle



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, Phone sex operator AU, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapesicle/pseuds/grapesicle
Summary: Jaebum just wanted to watch Christmas themed movies and eat fried chicken with Jackson at Christmas Eve. Instead, he found himself spending the first minutes of the holiday with his hand inside Jinyoung’s pants at what seemed pretty much like a frat party.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 257





	The Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, this wasn’t a Christmas story. But since it's that time of the year again and I wanted to gift this to a friend as a Christmas gift, I somehow turned it into a Christmas story. This wasn't meant to be posted, but I was practically held at gunpoint to do it, so here it is lmfao anyway, Merry Christmas^^

The walls in Jackson’s room were of an ugly beige Jaebum was already tired of staring at. It was better to stare at them than at the ridiculous amount of flyers piled on top of the dresser, anyway. They kept reminding him of what Jackson’s side job was about, and even though he’s already gotten over being uncomfortable with it, having that reminder popping up right in his face was still kind of unsettling.

It’s still vivid in Jaebum’s mind, the way he had reacted when Jackson told him what he did for a living. He understood that university tuition and college fees were expensive, and that working at the campus’s library surely didn’t cover it all, but nothing really excused Jackson becoming a phone sex operator from day to night.

Recent studies have appointed an increasingly prevalent hookup culture on college campuses, and statistics show that college students are more likely to seek sexual relief in some type of way through the duration of their courses. In better words, freshmen and sophomores alike tended to be horny as hell.

And Jackson’s found a way to benefit from that, offering his services as a honeyed voice they’d get off to.

It wasn’t Jaebum’s entire fault he had reacted that badly at the news at first. That kind of job remained a taboo in most societies, so it’s understandable he’d freak out in the first instance, even though he generally considered himself a very open-minded guy. Jackson sweet-talking people into having orgasms through the phone would be a shock for him in every scenario possible.

It wasn’t that hard to believe, though; Jackson had a sexy voice. Naturally deep and rough at the edges, it had just the right amount of huskiness to balance the charming flow of words that rolled off his tongue. And he had excellent talking skills, could indulge anyone to do anything he wanted in within minutes. Jaebum was sure he’d do well in that phone sex thing, but it was a shock for him to undergo such path for money nonetheless.

They’ve had a small fight over this back then, all because that little prejudiced part in Jaebum had spoken louder and he had acted like a prick. But, after a couple of days of friction, he had realized how much Jackson’s friendship meant to him, and had educated himself on the matter. They’ve talked, Jaebum had apologized for being such a dick, and their friendship got restored just like that.

And really, the whole issue wasn’t even that bad as he’d prematurely judged. It’s weird, sure, and he thought he’d be awkward around Jackson knowing what he did every night after 8PM, but when he’d accidently walked on Jackson in the middle of his shift once and saw him playing Tetris on his laptop, wearing such a bored expression while pretending to moan and groan for someone on the phone, he ended having the laugh of his life on his friend’s expense instead.

They’d make fun of it sometimes, and he couldn’t help the horrid shriek of laughter that ripped his throat whenever Jackson told him about the weird fetishes he’s heard of while on the phone with some of his clients. It still left him feeling uncomfortable sometimes—especially when he got recruited to help gluing flyers with _“JFlawless”_ ’s number on the trees around the campus, sneakily, at 3AM—but Jackson looked happy with the new income of money on his bank account, and he didn’t look bothered by the job at all, so Jaebum decided that he was fine with it too.

Jackson would just be “chatting up” with the folks that lived in the grounds of the university he attended anyway, since they’d be the only ones that got to see his alter-ego’s flyers stapled to the trees. And Jaebum doubted anyone around there would be promoting JFlawless’s services to other areas besides their own. It’s like their dirty little secret, those late night calls with their own private phone sex operator. And Jackson charged cheaper than the average _chatters_. Everyone won.

As they were one week away from Christmas, it may be blamed on everyone being too busy making plans and packing their things to spend the holiday season with their families, but the flow of calls wasn’t all that active lately. Of course, there would still be some stray loners calling in every now and again, but the difference from the usual flow Jackson’s _business_ got right before midterms was definitely outstanding.

Jaebum, not really having the tradition of spending the end of year with his parents—especially now that he lived at least a couple of countries away from them—, decided that it wouldn’t do any harm to stick around and spend it with Jackson this year. Last year, Jackson had flown back home to spend it with his parents, but this time, he forwent it in behalf of gifting them a pretty expensive trip to whenever they wanted to go, and thus had to stay back at the dorms.

Jaebum was more than happy to make him company. They could eat chicken while watching the Christmas special on the TV. That was surely better than scolding Nora for climbing up their Christmas tree only to bringing it down during her frantic playtime back in his apartment.

Jackson came back from his shower in the shared bathroom, and Jaebum raised his head from the corner of the bed he’s been draped over. He’d changed in there already, so he only fished a pair of socks out the dresser after asking Jaebum if he was ready to go. Jaebum nodded, and then stood up from the bed. They had plans for tonight.

As he stretched, he watched Jackson slipping both his phones into his jeans’ pockets, and distantly acknowledged that one of them was for his private line. It was dangerous to leave it in his room, even though Jackson’s roommate usually spent the night at his girlfriend’s apartment. Better safe than sorry.

They’d be grabbing dinner at the new food truck parked right across Jackson’s building later on, and maybe hang out for a while. It was Saturday night. With the decrease of demand for his services during the start of holiday seasons, Jackson decided to begin his shift later during the weekends, somewhere around 10PM, so today they could spend a couple of hours out without the pressure of running late or having to wake up early the next day. They’d be off to a good night then.

And with that positive thought in mind, Jaebum followed Jackson out and closed the door behind himself.

Even though they’ve had only a couple of beers during their night out, Jaebum felt a little too tipsy when he came back to his apartment. He’d accompanied Jackson back to his room at the campus’s dorm and then took the bus home, feeling utterly grateful he still had some money left to pay for the ride.

They’ve had a fun night, he and Jackson. It’s in moments like those, when he’s lightheaded and potentially drunk, that he got emotional and felt grateful for their friendship. It’s a relief he’s alone in most of them. Gotta keep up the tough front.

Nora materialized in front of him by the threshold when he opened the door to his apartment, as if to remind him that he wasn’t _entirely_ lonely then. She meowed what he liked to think was a greeting, but he’s had her for quite some time already to know she was actually asking him whether he brought her something from the street or not. With a somewhat apologetic smile, he petted her furry head and ushered her in so he could enter and close the door after them. He hadn’t brought her nothing.

The first thing he did after stepping out of his shoes by the hallway was padding across the living room and emptying his pockets on the end table beside the couch. Red and white filtered in through the closed curtains to cast carmine shadows all over the room, echoes from the diner’s neon sign across the street. It’s bright enough for Jaebum to make every shape and corner of furniture in there, the need for him to turn on the lights becoming redundant once his eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly colored ambient.

He still felt the buzz of alcohol working its magic on his system, a distant hum raising lazy goosebumps on his skin, though his muscles complained they’ve had a long day and they wanted to relax. It wasn’t all that late yet, maybe a few minutes past eleven, but Jaebum felt like calling it a day already.

And just as he considered going to bed earlier that night, his phone went off on the end table, the obnoxious brightness of the lit screen creating heavier shadows to dance on the walls while announcing an incoming call.

Jaebum squinted, momentarily blind by the sudden change in setting. He got so thrown off by the light that it didn’t really register how it wasn’t his usual ringtone that blared off then, and neither that he hasn’t needed to insert his pin code to unlock it when he swiped a thumb over the screen to answer the call. It may or may not have been his lightheaded state’s fault, too.

“Hello?” He greeted, mind clearing a little once the brightness faded as he pressed the phone to his ear. The room fell under the carmine cloak of the neon sign again. The baby-blue of the thin curtains floating slightly with a stray breeze made it look kind of lilac.

“ _Uh…_ ” a voice he didn’t recognize croaked from the other end, “ _hello?_ ”

“Yeah, hi.” Jaebum confirmed, knowing fully well the guy on the phone hadn’t meant it as a question, but trying to sound reassuring in some way, probably because the guy had sounded really unsure of it himself. For some reason he wanted to chuckle. God, he felt drunk.

“ _Hi._ ” Silence stretched for one moment before there’s a hesitant intake of breath. “ _Is this JFlawless speaking_?”

Jaebum frowned at the collection of Manga sitting peacefully on the bookcase he’s been distractedly looking at. That name sounded familiar somehow. He already felt a bit sober than before, but his thinking process was still a bit slow, so while raking his brain in search of where he’d heard it before, he ended up with the telltale signs of a headache instead. He distantly wondered whether he still had aspirins in the kitchen’s cabinet.

“ _Hello?”_ The guy asked again, his voice now slight panicked and with a nervous tilt to it. _“JFlawless?_ ” Something in the way he’s said it this time around, though, clicked the pieces together in Jaebum’s head, and as realization sank in, he actually dropped the phone as if it burned.

With eyes wide as saucers, he stared at the phone he now blearily recognized as one of Jackson’s, and his stomach dropped so fast that he, for one sacred second, worried about it being physical instead of only a dreadful sensation of shock.

What was pretty stupid, because there’s no way his stomach would actually drop like that. Right? More than potentially drunk, Jaebum took a moment to think about his anatomy classes back in high school. It wasn’t likely, no. Definitely stupid.

Nora leaped on the couch, watching him carefully albeit rather uninterestedly still. He glanced at her, just glanced, and then was back to boring holes in the phone on the floor.

JFlawless, he’d said. Jaebum felt blood rushing to his face, scalding heat burning his cheeks in mortification. And it could’ve been the effect of all that red and bruising lilac and blue immersing his living room, but it suddenly felt too hot and stuffy in there to even breathe. And he doubted it’s the alcohol aftereffects too. Jaebum stared at the fallen device.

JFlawless was Jackson’s codename for when he fucked people through the phone. Phone that Jaebum’s carpet nestled now, dark screen facing up and glaring back at his panicking self. Shit.

It happened in a quick succession of events connecting and making a bigger image in Jaebum’s head, his understanding of the situation he was in.

They’d gone out to eat and have fun, they drank till everything started to seem a bit funny, and then they came back to Jackson’s room. They emptied their pockets on the nightstand and hung out for a while before it got too late and Jaebum thought it better to go back home. He picked up one of the three phones placed one beside the other, greeted his best friend good night, and got out. There wasn’t a memory of him checking to see if the phone he had picked up was the right one.

Fuck. Jaebum groaned, covered his face with both hands and rubbed at it, hard, as if he could rub out his dumbness alongside the mistake he’s made. The tipsiness from his booze started to dissipate to give place to gut-wrenching worry. Jackson was going to kill him. If he didn’t, Jaebum was keen to do that himself.

As his mind went on overdrive, he guiltily peeked down at the phone still laying innocently by his foot again. Was the guy still there? Probably not, the screen was as black as the shadows dancing across his living room. He’d asked if he was JFlawless, so he probably was looking for some phone sex right now. Embarrassment tightened a knot on his stomach. Had he just cockblocked someone and left him hanging on the line? What a big jerk.

He looked up, having heard some commotion coming from somewhere close. Nora watched the scene from the couch still, and he could see her silently judging him from her spot. The look on her indigo blue eyes, if possible, was a calculating one, like she had a plan running on that little head of hers. And just as he thought so, she meowed, graciously jumping down the cushion and landing right on top of the phone’s screen, causing it to brighten up again and display the call screen. It’s still connected.

It took all in him not to shriek out loud as he hurriedly reached for the phone in a knee-jerk movement. Damned cat.

With Jackson’s phone grasped tightly between him fingers again, Jaebum considered what to do now. Even though the situation was really bizarre and he felt like bolting, it’s Jackson’s job what he was dealing with then. The person on the phone was likely willing to pay a great deal of money for a hot session with him, and Jackson needed that money to pay for his education. Especially after he had spent so much on his parents’ Christmas present, and the income of money was relatively slow these weeks. It’d be disadvantageous, to lose clients due to the circumstances.

And it’s been Jaebum’s fault, to accidently switch their phones and thus unable Jackson to get some profit from tonight’s scarce influx, so he should take responsibility for that, shouldn’t he? That was the right thing to do. He should do it for Jackson’s sake, not his own. Even his alcohol induced brain acknowledged that.

And it’s with this mindset that Jaebum shakily brought the phone to his ear one more time and breathed out, “Ah, yes, I’m—” he gulped down the nerves that were making his voice sound unusually high-pitched, and then tried again. “Yes. It’s him.”

He hadn’t hoped for the guy to be on the line still. It’s been like what, maybe two minutes of him having a mental breakdown and panicking at the whole ordeal? Something along those lines. Therefore, it wouldn’t really surprise him if his words met the continuous beep of the line having gone dead somewhere through.

However, a quiet yet unsteady sigh followed his reply. One moment later, the voice from before was mumbling from the other end, “ _Oh, great. I was starting to think I had called the wrong number._ ”

Jaebum felt his throat itching to rasp a tormented ‘you called the right number, but reached the wrong guy’, but masked it with a low hum of confirmation. Skirting around the edge of the end table, he flopped down on the couch with the creak of leather echoing his movement. If he’s really doing this, he might as well relax thoroughly.

“You got it right, uh… _sexy_?” The word left his month foreignly, with some difficulty at first, but it was out nonetheless. He felt stupid, fucking hell. At least his voice was still rough at the edges from the alcohol, so that should add some points.

There were plenty of times where Jackson would proudly comment how he managed to sweettalk the majority of his clients, either using pet names or just showering them with compliments during roleplay. Jaebum thought it wouldn’t hurt to try using those unintentional tips now. He could only hope he didn’t sound too pathetic to the guy on the phone while on it.

Apparently, he hadn’t come across as an idiot just yet, because the guy audibly gulped on the other end. Oh? He was still in the game. That’s surprising. “ _I’m, uh, new to this. How does this… um, how does this work?_ ”

Jaebum was fucking knew to that, too, fuck, but he tried his hardest to remember that time he’d walked on Jackson working his magic and focus on how he had acted back then. Despite the lingering boredom, Jackson had seemed confident, uttering compliments and saying exactly what his client wanted to hear. Those tips seemed good enough for Jaebum to try and follow now.

Be confident and say what the client would like to hear. Compliments and words of encouragement are the key to the mission success. If you get lost somewhere along the line, just imagine what they’d do in porn movies and follow their steps.

_Simple._

Trying to sound indulging, yet respectful of the client’s preferences, he purposely deepened his voice even more while smoothing out, “Do you have something in mind? Like, something you want to try out?”

“ _I’m all right with everything you want to do_.” The guy answered, sounding a bit shaken, if anything.

“Okay, that’s good.” Jaebum remembered how Jackson had once told him that the best way to build up some mood in there was to make the client picture the scenario in his mind and let their imagination flow according to how they’re placed in it. He gulped, seizing that feeling. “What are you wearing?

There’s a short pause, and when the guy spoke again, he sounded a bit confused. “ _Shouldn’t you be asking me how I’m gonna pay for it first? I mean, my credit-card info? Or we go through that in the end?_ ” His voice trembled a little as he asked, “ _Do I have a discount if you take me too long to cum?_ ”

Jaebum objectively ignored the last part to avoid going through another embarrassing crisis. That’s right, he was doing that for the money, so he should ask for the guy’s personal information and credit-card number first and foremost. Focus. “Right, yeah, let’s do this now. What’s your name?”

“ _Jinyoung._ ” It strangely felt like the guy was blushing while revealing his name, voice going small and shy around the edges, though Jaebum tried to ignore that, too. It really seemed like they’re both new to that.

“Ok. Jinyoung. That’s a nice name.”

“ _Do I have to lie and pretend I like JFlawless too or I can say it’s a bit silly? I mean, since I’m paying and all_.” The sudden teasing, witty edge that accompanied the way Jinyoung said those words threw him off, rendering him speechless for one moment or two. The hell? He had this client pegged for a shy one. Though just as he presented himself to be timid, he showed off some real sassiness too.

Some part in Jaebum actually liked that combination more than he probably should.

He snickered despite his thoughts. “You can say whatever you want, Jinyoung.”

“ _Ok. It’s silly, then._ ”

“It’ll be sillier if you end up moaning it as you cum.”

Silence.

Jaebum’s eyes gradually widened as he realized what he’d just said, and even though he half acknowledged that that’s the way he should be talking to someone who called him with the high hopes of getting off to his voice, he felt like cursing and hiding himself forever. It felt weird, out of sorts somehow.

And he wanted to take it back, because Jinyoung wasn’t saying a word either and he was afraid he’d crossed some line and scared him away, offended him even, and that weighted on his conscious.

Not even for a second he spared a thought at how he hasn’t considered hanging up the phone then, way more worried about what Jinyoung thought of that situation. His own embarrassment was gradually being left on the sidelines. “ _That was…_ ” when he heard faint rustling coming through the line, he held his breath and waited until he was listening to the guy’s voice again. “ _That was kinda sexy._ ”

“Yeah?” Heat shot up to his whole face, but funnily enough, this time around it didn’t feel as dreadful and uncomfortable as before. It felt… satisfying, to some extent. It stroked his pride in the best of ways. Jaebum grinned giddily at nothing in particular, eyes lost somewhere in the dark living room.

Jinyoung cleared his throat. “ _A little bit.”_

Jaebum let that go in behalf of asking Jinyoung the rest of his personal information and credit-card number so he could write it down for Jackson to charge him up later. Once everything was settled in that area, they moved on, picking up where they’d left a while ago. “Tell me now, Jinyoung, what are you wearing?”

“ _Uh, would it be better if I said nothing?_ ” He wondered, and Jaebum could almost see him chewing on his lip, even though Jinyoung was still faceless in his imagination. “ _I’m wearing a sleeveless shirt and sweatpants, though_.”

“Just be sincere, there’s no need to fake anything here.”

“ _So I’m wearing pajamas._ ” Jinyoung deadpanned, and Jaebum couldn’t really hold in the chuckle that bubbled out of his chest at the silliness of that. It’s rather adorable, actually. And Jinyoung may have chuckled a bit, too.

“That’s cute, babe.” He complimented, softly. “Would you take it off for me?”

Jaebum couldn’t be totally sure—the hum of the refrigerator working in the kitchen mingling with the low rumbling of the city down road, a disturbance—but he swore he heard a stifled gasp on the phone. The best comparison Jaebum could think of for the feeling that that meek noise caused on him was one of a shot of tequila burning down his throat, harsh and inevitable, to coil in the pit of his stomach. He felt the air rushing out of him. Shit, that couldn’t be a good sign. He was starting to feel lightheaded again.

There’d been some rustling of fabric then, and Jaebum could tell Jinyoung was moving around, doing just as he was told. Jaebum licked his lips. He didn’t know if being so readily submissive was an often thing in that job, hadn’t asked Jackson about it, but. Something told him the majority of people who called in wasn’t always that pliant. Jinyoung was… somehow… different. Rare.

Or just a plain bottom.

It’s with the sound of Jinyoung breathing sounding closer to the phone again that Jaebum realized he’d finished slipping off his pajamas and was back to continue their game. He made himself more comfortable on his spot on the couch. Things were going smoothly well so far.

“Yes, you look so good.” He had absolutely no idea how Jinyoung looked right then, but the secret of roleplaying was convincing the other that what was happening was real, making they imagine that that scenario they were creating wasn’t just a make-believe, even though it was. It’s good to let their imagination run free in that, and he was keen to play his role right. Jaebum could really see why people did that kind of thing now. “Your skin, it seems so soft. Can I touch you, Jinyoung?”

A breathy laugh. “ _This is weird._ ”

“What is?”

“ _Pretending you’re here. When you’re not._ ” The clock hung high on the distant wall in the kitchen ticked a couple seconds before Jinyoung elaborated, “ _I’ve never done this before, so it’s weird._ ”

“Relax. I’m gonna take good care of you.” Jaebum assured, soothed, and the amount of truth his words held actually scared him a bit. Jinyoung really seemed inexperienced. Jaebum couldn’t quite grasp why he felt his chest fluttering at the implication that he was Jinyoung’s first experience in that field, but he couldn’t deny it either. It was flattering. Jinyoung was his first experience in that field too, anyway.

“ _Okay._ ” Jinyoung breathed. “ _Okay, you can touch me._ ”

Jaebum smiled, absentmindedly, at the creaks and small fissures on the ceiling of his living room. Head tipped back to rest against the top of the couch backrest, he closed his eyes to have a better view of the scenario he was about to create in his mind.

“Ah, I was right. It’s so soft. I want to roam my hands all over your body, trace every corner of you with my fingers…” Jaebum trailed off, and he surprised even himself with how sultry he was making his voice sound right then. He was getting in the right mood for the job, apparently.

And Jinyoung seemed to think the same, if the affected sigh he panted through the line was something to go by. Jaebum wondered if he was really touching himself all over, trying to follow his lead and provoke the tingles and shudders those actions promised in essence, by doing exactly what he narrated. Jaebum’s throat dried at the prospect.

“Your thighs, it feels really good when I grab and squeeze them, rubbing my thumbs against the inner side as I push them open. And I do it so slowly, Jinyoung, I want to watch the way you get hard before me, inch by inch.” There’s a sharp intake of breath then, the tiniest of whimpers echoing in the background. “Does that feel good?” He prodded, sincerely curious, wanting to know what Jinyoung was feeling.

The meander buzz he’d been feeling earlier that night was fully back now, tons stronger than before, but this time, it didn’t have anything to do with the beers he’d happily chugged with Jackson. Something in his pants was quite curious about Jinyoung’s piece of mind, too. He tried to calm it down by stubbornly crossing his legs, one on top of the other, over the couch.

“ _Mmhm, it does,_ ” Jinyoung whispered. For a moment, Jaebum had the impression Jinyoung didn’t mean to say that at all, hence the barely there whisper through the line. Some wicked sense of pride filled his chest as he thought that he was getting the guy so worked up like that to the point of being unable to control what came out his mouth and what didn’t.

However, the next moment, there’s this sharp hiss followed by hints of a drawled out moan, and both sounded confident just as they did wrecked. This time, it’s meant for Jaebum to hear. And damn did he hear that small hiccup Jinyoung did thereafter, his cock perking up in interest rather instantly. He couldn’t believe he was in for that. But fuck it if he weren’t entranced by the string of meek gasps Jinyoung kept presenting him with from the other end.

Once he found his voice again, he asked, fully aware of how husky and dangerously deeper it sounded now. “Are you touching yourself, Jinyoung?”

Even though Jinyoung had seemed to be somewhat teasing him with those noises, making them under the strikingly knowledge that they affected Jaebum to some extent, it also didn’t. Because they suddenly ceased with a mild choke, as if Jinyoung had realized only then that he was making them loud enough for Jaebum to hear, and then his voice dripped with hazy guilty as he asked back, “ _I should not? Did I do wrong?”_

_Fuck_.

The range of meanings those words held was tremendous, but Jaebum could only think about the dirtiest of them as it’s his breath that hitched this time around. Jinyoung had sounded so innocent yet so awestruck seductive while blurting out those questions.

Jaebum felt his member insistently trying to get his attention in the confinement of his jeans, but he refused to touch it. He couldn’t; wouldn’t. Not that it meant, too, that he didn’t want it. Because it was an understatement to say that he fucking did want it, badly.

Gathering all his willpower, he licked his lips. Jinyoung hadn’t stopped working on his dick even though he’d asked whether he was allowed to touch it at all. It was sexy, Jaebum had to give him this. “You can keep going, babe. Pump yourself for me. Imagine it’s my hand, stroking you—”

_“—S-Shit, you’re making it so wet—”_ Jinyoung choked out, cutting him midsentence, probably unaware of what his shaky breath did to Jaebum as he tried to keep his shit together.

Or maybe he was too aware of it.

Jaebum almost choked out a groan himself, but held it in in behalf of finishing what he had to say. “—pressing my thumb against the slit, dragging it across the mess you’re making juice down your cock. Ah, Jinyoung, look at you. Does it ache from how much you want me to make you come?”

“ _N-No_.”

Jaebum opened his eyes to frown at the ceiling, unfocusedly. “No?”

“ _No…”_ a string of curses and another hiss filled the call when he softly trailed off. Jaebum could fucking hear the wet pumping of Jinyoung’s hand dedicatedly bringing him close to release, it reverberated through his ear like background sound as he gasped in response. “ _If I say yes, you. You’ll push me to the edge, and I want more.”_

Jaebum, feeling heady, actually chuckled at that; hoarsely, sexily and slight hysterically. “Oh, it isn’t enough yet, right? Tell me, what you want now?”

Jinyoung hummed, and then gasped, seizing. “ _I want to feel you. In me.”_

Even though Jaebum had been holding back, he still watched in some sort of daze as his free hand travelled south along with the noises Jinyoung kept showering his ear. They spurted him further, and it felt as though he’d been hit by a shockwave when his fingers brushed against the prominent bulge pulsing in his pants. He groaned at the feeling. “Where in you?”

Jinyoung’s breath was so deeply ragged, he sounded so hot. “ _In my- In my-”_ A demure gasp. “ _Oh, fuck, J.”_

For some reason, he felt grateful Jinyoung hadn’t called him JFlawless and just J instead. It’d have killed his boner and this awkward warm feeling he regarded the guy with. One hand rubbing over his clothed dick, up and down, up and down, he prodded, “Say it, Jinyoung. I’m here, babe, moan it for me so I can make it feel better.”

_“In me, deep inside me. All of you, fucking me until I can’t think straight.”_

“Fuck,” he moaned, feeling drunker than he’d in the beginning of the night. “I’m so hard- you got me so hard.” It felt so good, the friction of his palm over his pulsing bulge, the telltales of an orgasm approaching him in gallops, that he lost his good sense filter altogether while at the verge of snapping.

Horniness told him it was okay to enjoy it as much as he was doing, so the guiltiness and self-shame he knew would torment him the next day left him alone, at least for now. “Finger yourself, do it. Put my cock in you, make it work you open, s-stretch you until you feel so full of me you won’t ever feel satisfied with anyone else. Mold yourself on my cock, Jinyoungie.”

He could feel Jinyoung breaking through the line, the whiny pants that accompanied his every mewls absurdly beautiful. _“Oh my g-od. This is so hot, shit, I’m. I’m gonna-”_

The sounds of Jinyoung’s hand working got muffled by his heavy breathing and occasional gasps, but Jaebum still tried to focus his hearing on it for once, tried to match their rhythm. “Yeah? You cumming for me, babe? Let me hear it, how you lose yourself. How hard I wrecked you.” He fought for breath in the last second, losing it himself, humiliatingly dry-humping his hand to some stranger on the phone.

And he heard it, distantly, in his state of bliss, how Jinyoung also unraveled to the sheer pleasure he experienced. He whimpered, probably still stroking himself through it. Jaebum couldn’t help thinking about how sensitive he still must be then, sweat glistening his skin and lips probably cherry-red from biting on them. His dick lazily twitched in interested, but before he could pay it much attention, realization sank in, and with that came the sense of what-the-hell-did-I-just-did.

Just as he panickily took his hand away from himself as if it were a cove full of poisonous snakes, he heard Jinyoung panting raggedly on the other end, his voice hoarse and breathless as he whispered, _“That was…”_

“You did really well.” Jaebum complimented, fighting against his desperate need to either go back to stroking his still hard dick or hang up the phone. He wasn’t sure he should do any of those. Therefore, he focused on trying to stabilize his breathing. Shit, he wanted to cum so bad, but the sudden regaining of his morals wouldn’t allow him to. Jaebum felt like crying.

_“You did,_ _too.”_ There’s a pause, filled with hesitation and boldness both. _“Can I say something, or I have to hang up right away after we finish?”_

Jaebum wanted to hang up. He softened his tone the most he could before saying instead, “You can stay on the line how much you want, Jinyoung.”

_“Okay, good.”_ Jinyoung took in a breath. _“You know. Your dirty talk was good, but…”_

“But…?”

_“I mostly got off to your voice alone.”_

At this, Jaebum didn’t know what to say. He supposed the soft gasp that came out his month, unbidden, and the spark of heat that shot up all the way from his dick to his cheeks told enough already. Hearing that kind of thing with his balls drawn up tight in need of release wasn’t the most pleasant, but Jaebum couldn’t help the warmth enveloping his chest at that. “Uhh, thanks?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Yeah. Um. I like your voice, too.”

Jinyoung laughed, still slightly out of breath. _“You don’t have to say it just because I said it, dumbass.”_

“I meant it, shithead.” Jaebum bit back, but he ended up releasing a goofy chuckle too. “I meant it. I… had a good time.”

_“Me too, JFlawless.”_

“Jaebum.” He corrected before his brain could catch up, and the cozy feeling that was spreading throughout his limbs just then turned into ice in an instant, leaving him frozen on his spot.

He couldn’t believe he’d said it—his freaking real name. A wave of nausea crashed down on him, and only for a split second he wondered whether it’s his hangover coming in sooner than tomorrow morning. That wasn’t the case, though. Jaebum was sick with panic.

_“Jaebum?”_ Jinyoung repeated, rightfully confused and curiously amused, and Jaebum hated himself for feeling a sweet squeeze on his chest at hearing the guy saying his name. It sounded so cute in his voice.

Jaebum felt like he was breaking into a cold, nervous sweat at any given moment. “I didn’t mean to say it. I’m sorry.” He said, covering his face in the crook oh his arms as much as his position allowed. Jackson would definitely kill him after tonight. The good thing was that his dick wasn’t aching to be touched anymore.

_“No, no. Jaebum is okay._ _Better than JFlawless, anyway.”_ Jinyoung reassured, and his tone made it seem like everything’s really alright for some reason Jaebum couldn’t explain _._ Maybe Jinyoung had power in his words just like Jackson did. _“So. I guess I should get going now.”_

“Yes. It’s late.” It’s all Jaebum could muster by then. It’d be weird, getting sad at the prospect of finality they’re both gazing up at then, that is. Jaebum shouldn’t be feeling like he should find another topic for them to discuss just so they could keep on talking a bit more. It’s been him the one to freak out and want to hang up not even one minute ago, for god’s sake. They should end whatever shit happened tonight right there. It’s how this worked.

Jinyoung hummed. For a brief moment, Jaebum felt like Jinyoung didn’t want to hang up just yet, but he ignored that to the best of his abilities. And so, after one soft sigh, he heard Jinyoung smoothing out, _“Um. Thank you, you know. For… that.”_

“No need to thank me, babe.” He said back, and he could feel the smile on his own voice as the words flew out. There’s this part of him that hoped Jinyoung had felt it too. “Have a good night, Jinyoung.”

_“Good night, Jaebum.”_ The line disconnected. Jaebum let Jackson’s phone rest against his chest as he once again stared at the crevices in the ceiling.

Tomorrow he’d have one hell of a day, trying to explain to his friend what happened after he got home, and the damage that’s been done so far. Tomorrow.

Today, he replayed his whole ‘encounter’ with this inexperienced guy named Jinyoung. When he finally drifted to sleep, it’s with the image of a faceless man getting off to his voice burning behind his eyelids.

Jackson was definitely going to kill him.

Jaebum was expecting Jackson to get mad. Yell, groan, even throw things if there’s something heavy enough around them for him to unleash his rage at. Because Jaebum had done such thing as answering one of his clients last night, stupidly going as far as accidently telling the guy his real name before hanging up.

It’s a big deal in his most sincere opinion, and he prepared himself for the weeks of fights or sheer silence that would follow next, since that’s what he thought he deserved for crossing so many boundaries. Jaebum hasn’t even tried to use the “I was drunk” card in this, given by how consciously guilt he felt now sober. He deserved Jackson getting mad at him.

Apparently, he had overreacted again. Because the next thing that happened after he handed Jackson one piece of paper with Jinyoung’s name and credit-card info (so he could get charged for the call) and recounted the events from last night, was Jackson staring at him for good two minutes straight and falling into a weird fit of laughter thereafter.

Jaebum was the one to get mad instead, feeling as though he wasn’t being taken seriously.

“Why are you even laughing?” He whined and sagged forward to hide his scrunching up face on his arms, crossed above the desk. The few people scattered across the library—who had stayed back to spend their end of year somewhere around the campus as well—glared at them, probably for the obnoxious amount of noise they were doing in such place. Why were they even reading now that classes were over, Jaebum had no idea.

It’s still to early for anyone to properly care about the rules though, and Jackson’s supervisor hasn’t even arrived yet, so Jaebum ignored all those ugly looks in favor of sulking further. “I’m being serious, dammit. I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry for what?,” Jackson wheezed, “for being drunk and stupid enough to pick up the wrong phone, for answering a hotline and talking dirty with some stranger, or for touching yourself while on it?”

Jaebum winced as if in pain. “Can you please don’t say it like that?”

“Did I lie? Was I wrong?” Jackson prodded, looking as if he was having more fun at that moment than he’s had in ages. Jaebum regretted even worrying about his side job and trying to help him out the night before. Not entirely, though.

“Shuttup.” He mumbled. His friend heaved a few more chuckles before calming down enough to let the wide room fall in a serene silence. Those doe eyes of his, though, focused so intensely on Jaebum’s expression, held as much mirth and amusement as his laughter did. Jaebum tried covering more of his face on his arms. “What?”

“How was it?” There’s this faint twitch right at the corner of his mouth that made it so obvious how he was trying not to openly smirk right there and then. Jaebum resisted the urge to smack him in the face.

Leaning back in so he wasn’t slouched over the library desk anymore, Jaebum looked away. “How was what?”

“Your day, honey.” Jackson chirped in a high-pitched voice, instantly letting his expression somber up and rolling his eyes to emphasize his sarcasm in case Jaebum still tried to play dumb. “What do you think?”

It’s Jaebum who rolled his eyes now. “It was… ah, you know. It was awkward.”

“Awkward. That’s all?”

“Yeah, I… I didn’t know what to do.”

“Did he finish though?”

Jaebum made a dying sound. “Ugh, for god’s sake.”

“Did he or did he not?” Jackson pushed at his arm, physically prodding him to say what he wanted to hear.

Flashbacks from last night flooded his mind again, the echo of Jinyoung’s hiccups and pliant gasps reverberating through his body like little shockwaves. A spike of arousal flashed across his dick. He pressed his thighs together, growing frustrated. “He did, alright? He did finish.”

Jackson looked weirdly gentle now. “So you did right. Whatever it’s been.”

Jaebum didn’t answer, but then he didn’t think Jackson was even waiting for one. He had that annoying smug aura around him now, the one that always aroused when he thought he was right in every aspect possible, a fierce believer that he knew what the others were thinking and had gotten them figured out. Jaebum hated when Jackson acted that way.

Before he could verbally complain about it though, a man in what seemed to be his mid-twenties popped his head between the rows of shelves leading to the section they were sitting and called Jackson in a whisper-yelling way. Jackson looked back over one shoulder, uninterestedly at first, and then nearly fell from his seat in his haste to stand up and jog through the aisle towards the corridor when he recognized whoever was calling him.

Jaebum didn’t recognize the guy wearing heavy dark-rimmed glasses and pastel-colored clothes. Maybe it’s the supervisor Jackson kept telling him about but never really introduced him to. Might as well be one of Jackson’s friends from the campus, either the freshmen that sometimes clung to him or the sophomores that usually invited him to parties. He couldn’t really tell.

The soft-brown haired guy that kept glancing at him from where he and Jackson stood together was kind of cute, anyway. Jaebum hoped he was being noticed like that because the other has found him cute back, and not because it’s quite obvious he didn’t study in that campus, or university altogether. He didn’t even carry a backpack with him.

They whisper-talked for what seemed to be like five or so minutes, and then Jackson was jogging back up the aisle and taking the seat right across Jaebum again. The guy in glasses was gone by the time Jaebum chanced another glance at the corridor.

“It’s my supervisor,” Jackson said, answering the question Jaebum was yet to ask. “He told me to organize the books on sections P and Q, what was kinda nice ‘cause he usually gives me five or six sections per day. He must be in a good mood. Or maybe it’s his way of conveying some Christmas spirit.”

Jaebum hummed. “I better go, then?”

“Unless you want to stick by and help me out?” The fluttering of eyes Jackson did to charm everyone into doing what he wanted has stopped being effective on Jaebum for quite some time now. It didn’t stop him from trying that trick every time he got the chance, though.

“Yep, I better go.” Jaebum answered instead, not even blinking at the pout Jackson made. That was ineffective on him, too. “I’ll call you later, so we can go get lunch together.”

Jackson nodded and then started gathering his things from over the table. Jaebum stood up and was on his way out when he heard the other calling after him, not exactly whispering, “Okay, JFlawless. See you at lunch.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Jaebum groaned, hushed voice coming in a restrained yell. He could feel his entire face flushing. Jackson cackled. He flipped him off and turned around to leave.

There’s a commotion somewhere to his right as he ventured through the corridors towards the exit, the sound seemingly of a few books being knocked on the floor or something like that, but he was so embarrassed and desperate to leave that he didn’t really paid it no mind.

It was only when he was out the building and breathing a lungful of fresh air that he noticed he’d forgotten his wallet back in the library, probably on his seat. Fucking great. Texting a quick message asking Jackson to look for it for him since he was still back up there, he decided to just go on his way and wait for good news. There’s only his ID card and a couple of bucks in there, anyway. Not much of a damage done.

It's way into their lunch later that afternoon that Jaebum discovered his plans for a quiet night in at Christmas, eating chicken and watching TV with Jackson, have been drastically crushed in favour of them both attending this Christmas Eve get-together one of Jackson’s friends was hosting.

“My supervisor said it’s gonna be fun,” Jackson was adding after breaking the news. “They organized this small party for everyone who couldn’t travel to meet their respective families and had to stick around for whatever reason. It’s a noble thing, in my opinion. Pretty sweet. This way, we all can have at least a bit of fun. And he said you’re welcome to join us too, so you’re coming.”

“He said that, huh.” Jaebum pouted at the wallet he turned around between his hands, the one Jackson has found back in the library and given back to him when they met at the cafeteria. Actually, from what his friend told him, it’s been his supervisor the one to find it on the table they previously occupied, who then approached Jackson to both give it back and invite him (them, he guessed) for the end of year get-together.

But Jaebum still wanted to eat chicken at Christmas, so he kept on pouting even though his heart wanted to rejoice the fact that the cute guy in glasses had invited him over as well.

“Yep. It starts at eight o’clock. I’ll pick you up by seven.”

Even though feeling pretty much discouraged still, Jaebum simply sighed and let things be. One night out might as well be of some fun for him, even if he gets awkward for not knowing anyone for great part of it. What really counted was the experience.

And getting new experiences was something Jaebum was starting to do very often lately.

It’s Christmas Eve, and the party was already on and poppin’ when Jackson dragged Jaebum inside one of the dorm’s rooms. Jaebum wanted to go home as soon as he stepped foot in there.

It was on a different block from Jackson’s building, they had to walk down the street and past a few more buildings before they got to the right address. The room was dark, fairy lights hanging from hooks spread through the ceiling in semicircles, and snaking around the small Christmas tree placed on a corner. There’s tinsel and a few opaque baubles on its artificial branches. It’s hard to tell, but Jaebum was positive there were stockings hung on cabinet handles. Pretty festive, actually.

The bright red neon lights were blinking along the current song blaring through the speakers, an EDM of some sort that got the floor kinda pulsating as the frenetic beat dropped. Jaebum has expected something more… _traditional_ , like chill Christmas carols and that shit, but he guessed college parties were all the same in the end (even on special occasions like end of year holidays).

There was booze spread everywhere in the living room. There might as well be weed somewhere in there, too. People were either on the impromptu dance floor arranged in the middle of the living area or hanging by the couch as they smoke a blunt. At least Santa was going to find that dorm straightaway after seeing all that smoke squirming out the windows. Place looked almost like a fucking chimney.

It didn’t feel anything like Christmas, and Jaebum found himself craving having that snuggly TV marathon with Jackson allover again, but the thought got chased away the moment he spotted someone else hanging by the beer-pong table (yes, there’s a beer-pong table), beer at hand, and looking equally displeased (not to say regretful) for being in there. That made two of them.

It took Jaebum a while to recognize the guy without those cute black-rimmed glasses he wore that morning, but when he did, he decided that it wouldn’t be bad to, well, thank him for the _kind_ invite. Grabbing Jackson’s elbow to drag him along, Jaebum moved.

Jackson’s library supervisor seemed to notice them just as they noticed him, and Jaebum watched with some amazement how the guy visibly startled and looked like a deer caught in headlights after realizing they were approaching him. That was seriously cute, Jaebum thought.

Even though the guy had pretty much nothing cute left in his outfit and overall appearance now. He looked hot as fuck in that black long-sleeved transparent mesh t-shirt and tight dark jeans. Jaebum pathetically thought that the guy would look even hotter if he were wearing those equally black rimmed glasses now.

Jackson was the first to comment about the change in his supervisor appearance that night, his gaze honestly appreciative and worshipping as he raked slight widened eyes up and down the man’s frame. “Fucking hell, dude! You look amazing, sooooo handsome!”

Jaebum watched angry red blooming on the other’s cheeks as he (maybe not so) playfully shove Jackson away with some heated grumbling about him being ridiculous. Jackson simply laughed one of his trademark high-pitched laugh and reached out to squeeze his supervisor’s shoulder lovingly.

The guy blushed further, thick eyebrows meeting in a deep frown and rosebud mouth perched up in a wronged pout, but Jaebum could notice the warmth with which they both regarded each other then. He smiled.

Seeing how his supervisor kept glancing at Jaebum warily, Jackson promptly slipped into his role of making introductions. “Oh, this is my friend, Jaebum. The owner of that wallet you found at the library, remember? You told me I could bring him, so here we are.” He smiled, gesturing at Jaebum the whole time.

With a (what he liked to think was) cool nod of head, Jaebum expressed his greeting. The guy gulped, and the way his fingers tightened around the neck of his beer bottle hasn’t been very subtle. He didn’t break their intense eye contest for even one second, though. Interesting, that kind of reaction. Jaebum felt butterflies in his stomach.

“And this,” Jackson was saying next, going with the introductions. “This is my supervisor, Jinyoung. The dude who organized this party is his colleague. I thought we’d be having some Christmas themed get-together, though. This looks, seems and _feels_ like an ordinary frat party to me…”

Jaebum hasn’t been listening much to what Jackson was saying since he mentioned his supervisor’s name, but after almost having his heart leaping out of his chest from how hard it was beating, he completely drowned the rest of whatever his friend was saying out. That can’t fucking be.

The way the man tipped his chin so he could strike Jaebum with the heaviest of stares from under long eyelashes was enough to prove him that yes, that can, and most likely was. Jaebum felt a little faint. He didn’t even cogitate the motive behind it being all that weed smoke filling the room as they stood. He knew very well what was causing him all that rush of adrenaline and shock right now.

And part of that shock was directed at his best friend who, seemingly unaware to the dense atmosphere descending upon them, kept babbling about something no one was even listening to anymore. Astonished with how Jackson would look so composed, Jaebum snapped his look of utter disbelief to him and waited until the other had slowed in his rambling to exclaim, “Jinyoung?”

“Mm?” The innocent, genuinely confused tilt of head Jackson did then got on Jaebum’s nerves. He wondered if it would be too bad if he grabbed his friend’s head and smacked it against the wall. “Yeah, this is Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung-” and then, simple as that, there’s a click of enlightenment in Jackson’s brain. His mouth slowly hanging open mirrored Jaebum’s one not only a minute ago. “ _Shit._ ”

Jinyoung has stood silent throughout their entire process of realization, the occasional shift of weight from one foot to the other the only sign he’s also restless in that scenario, but when it made two people staring at him with comic expressions of perplexity, he revealed, “You’re just as hot as your voice, JFlawless.”

Jaebum heard Jackson hissing another _shit_ beside him above the rushing of blood on his ears, and he was sure some of that flush was traveling to his entire face because boy, he felt it burning. His stomach felt funny, fluttering, and he couldn’t stop staring at Jinyoung with what he was so sure to be a pathetic expression of utter bafflement. So that’s the person whom he brought to climax last week, and to whom he jerked off to. The apples of his cheeks were scalding hot now.

“Ahh,” Jackson laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck while looking back and forth between Jaebum and Jinyoung. The guy wouldn’t stop devouring Jaebum with only his eyes. “Actually, he’s not…”

“Your skin really does seem soft,” It’s the first thing Jaebum blurted, brain shortcutting and mouth running unbiddenly. That’s been one of the first things he’d told Jinyoung as soon as they started their hot call.

Jinyoung surely remembered it too; the way he parted his lips on a hitching breath, and his eyes twinkled with unmistakable excitement, said enough. Warmth coiled deep low in his stomach. Jaebum found himself licking his lips, brow furrowing.

Jinyoung cocked his head, dodging the path of that talk to say instead, “JFlawless still is a silly name.”

Jaebum shrugged at that, pointing one thumb at Jackson. “I told him he should’ve picked a better name, but he likes this one, so it can’t be helped.”

Hissing, Jackson motioned for them to lower their volume. Jinyoung whipped his head around to throw him a curious look. He grimaced. “Can we discuss this somewhere else? I mean, I don’t want everyone knowing I’m _him_.”

“You’re JFlawless?” Jinyoung frowned at Jackson and then looked back at Jaebum, who had the nerve to smirk at the expression etching Jinyoung’s features. A brand-new blush surfaced on his softly chubby cheeks. “But you- I talked to you? On the phone, it’s you who-”

“Yes, please don’t say it out loud!” Jackson intervened, hushing the other with a secure hand over his mouth. Jinyoung looked like he wanted to punch Jackson. Jaebum couldn’t say he wanted something much different from that. “We’ll explain it to you, so please, stop mentioning my code name out loud while directly talking to me.”

Against all odds, they managed to find an empty room where they could talk more comfortably. Jackson explained the whole confusion that has been done while Jaebum watched him talk from a corner, nursing the beer he’s fished from a cooler before they locked themselves in there.

Jinyoung listened to it all attentively. He hasn’t looked at Jaebum again ever since the guy learned he wasn’t who Jinyoung thought him to be. The mood around them felt slight off, uncomfortable.

“Interesting story.” It’s the first thing Jinyoung said after soaking the entire explanation in. Blank was his expression, stoic, and Jaebum was starting to feel like he should say something to try and brighten the atmosphere.

However, the only thing he could think of at the moment was apologizing, for what exactly, he didn’t know, but he just wanted to say he was sorry about not being who the other thought him to be, and to have pretended to be someone else during such delicate and intimate time.

Apologizing didn’t seem like the best of options either, though, since he had this strange feeling Jinyoung would get even angrier whether Jaebum said those words. Maybe he just should keep his mouth shut and let Jackson deal with the entire situation. He was doing a good job so far.

Jackson, on the other hand, seemed to have different plans in mind. “Well, really interesting indeed, isn’t it? I’m sure everyone will have a good laugh in the future.” Jaebum glared at him, and his friend had the nerve to wink all the way back at him before adding, “anyway, I’m craving for some food right now, so. I’ll leave it up to you, guys!”

Jaebum didn’t even have the time to snap out of his stupor before Jackson was out the door, closing it behind him with a cheeky _“Go!”_ mouthed through a sliver. The thud of the door shutting echoed in the room as Jaebum’s stomach dropped. Fuck, no.

It’d be pretty rude if he just bolted out the room right then, wouldn’t it? Jaebum has embarrassed Jinyoung in a horrible way already, he didn’t want to add leaving the man alone in a spare room at a Christmas party to the package. Jaebum gripped the neck of his beer with a little bit more of force. It _definitely_ would have been better if he just stayed at home watching movies and eating chicken.

“You always do this?” Jinyoung’s even voice came from the bed.

Jaebum felt a demure chill burn a path up his spine. So there’s the confrontation he’s been avoiding like the plague all this time. Slowly turning around, Jaebum threw over a shoulder. “Do what?”

The mattress squeaked, announcing Jinyoung was now standing on his feet. Anticipation tingled through him as he waited for the approach, catching the other moving towards him in the corner of his eyes. “Fool people. Pretend you’re your friend who owns a hotline just so you can be a creep and jerk off to them for free.”

Jaebum frowned. “I did get your credit card info, didn’t I?” Chugging down the rest of his already warm beer, he set the now empty bottle on the nearby cabinet and shrugged, turning fully around to face Jinyoung. “Jackson already charged you up.”

Those dark, dark eyes of Jinyoung twinkled in the soft light provided by the bedside lamp. It got dimmed by the lampshade, leaving the room in a sultry yellow. Jaebum hasn’t noticed it when Jackson was there with them, but now that it was just him and Jinyoung, he couldn’t deny how enticing the bedroom setting was. It felt hot, and it looked lustful. Jaebum gulped.

“You’re such a pervert.” Jinyoung admonished, crossing his arms against his chest. His head was cocked to the side, favoring the half of his face most of the light illuminated.

“A pervert?” Jaebum huffed. Giving Jinyoung a heavy once-over, he allowed himself to smirk. “It wasn’t me the one to call a hotline to get off to some stranger’s voice.”

The adorable blush that tinted Jinyoung’s cheeks and the top of that cute pair of ears was totally worth it. It wasn’t dark enough to let that go amiss.

Jinyoung crossed his arms tighter around himself, tipping his chin up in defiance and defensiveness. “It was a bet.”

“A bet?”

“My friends, they-” the guy sighed. “I lost a bet, and they made me call this dude whose flyers are spread everywhere on the campus and talk to them for at least five minutes. I didn’t know it was Jackson who ruled the business. I would never have called if I knew.”

That sounded like the dumb shit college people usually did for fun, making bets. It didn’t seem like Jinyoung was lying. But it didn’t really make a huge difference, by any means. The motive of Jinyoung having called a hotline didn’t influence on the fact that he enjoyed every moment of it. Jaebum could still hear all those whimpers and soft moans Jinyoung did while jerking off to his voice on the phone if he tried hard enough. They were the sweetest he’s ever heard.

It didn’t matter Jinyoung has called in because of a bet. It just happened to be that way, exactly like how Jaebum happened to be on the receiving end of it for the night.

Jaebum hummed, understanding. “At least you enjoyed it. I mean, it wasn’t all that bad of an experience in the end.”

Not one to back down just yet, Jinyoung straightened up and grumbled, “I pretended.”

Jaebum could see through that act right away, picking up on every little shift in his posture and crack in his façade. A sleazy smirk was still tugging at the corners of his mouth as he said, “You didn’t sound like you were pretending.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened, mouth hanging open around the protest he didn’t know how to voice out. After a moment trying to conceal his surprise and embarrassment, he stuttered, “Well, you didn’t, either.”

“I never said I was.”

The air crackled around them, charged with static and pure chemistry. Jaebum felt his body gravitating towards Jinyoung, taking one step closer, and the way the other startled and sucked in a shaky breath at their newly acquired proximity was enough to propel him forward.

Jinyoung’s gaze fought to remain locked with Jaebum’s, but it eventually slid to the side as he looked away, apples of cheeks aflame. Jaebum thought he looked so cute he even chuckled a bit, the sound hoarse and breathy. Intimate.

“I should go.” Jinyoung croaked as soon as he managed to swallow the lump in his throat, trying to move away from the dangerous cage Jaebum was creating between his body and the bed behind the younger’s back.

Jaebum stood on his way again. “Jinyoung,” he licked his lips, relishing in how those intense eyes snapped up to follow the movement despite Jinyoung’s determination to look anywhere else. “Jinyoung, look at me.”

“No.” It’s weak, lacking intent and strength both, but the younger still denied it, refused it. There was this soft frown growing between his drawn eyebrows, as if he was having a serious argument with the reality and whatever was going through his head. And he was biting on his lower lip too, still staring at Jaebum’s.

Jaebum reached out, placing a gentle finger on the crease forming on Jinyoung’s forehead. The tiny gasp that left Jinyoung’s now bitten-red mouth at the contact was adorable. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s alright to enjoy it.”

It’d have looked silly how Jinyoung was gazing back at him then, with his eyes crossing slightly and a finger pressing against the middle of his eyebrows, but the air was so loaded with mutual attraction and unresolved sexual tension that it didn’t look silly at all. It looked charming as fuck.

Jinyoung was pouting when Jaebum slowly withdrew his touch, and Jaebum almost lost it right there. “I’m not embarrassed, and I didn’t enjoy it!” Jinyoung protested. The alluring heat emanating from his body right then told Jaebum otherwise. “I’m… it was, that was just a stupid bet. Let’s leave it at that.”

“Are you sure?” Jaebum pressed, pulling Jinyoung against his chest. The guy gulped when their middle pressed together, Jaebum’s hand snaking around his waist to palm over the small of his back. He didn’t make to pull away, so Jaebum added, boldly, “I thought you wanted to feel me. In you.”

People cheered and yelled in the distance, on the other room, where everyone was smoking weed and drinking still, but Jaebum had his hearing trained on the small whine Jinyoung let out when he playfully nosed his ear, tickling the skin and leaving chills in their wake.

“Stop.” Jinyoung panted, but he was subtly moving his hips so the prominent bulges in their pants would brush together, so Jaebum didn’t take him seriously. Instead, he leaned back and slid his other hand up to cup the man’s back of neck and angle his head upwards.

Their eyes met, leaving them both breathless for a moment at all the promises and unmasked desired they saw reflected in there. Jinyoung’s eyelids fluttered when Jaebum brushed one thumb over the baby hair by his nape.

Not that Jaebum hasn’t noticed it before, because damn he did, but it’s only then that he realized—almost on a spiritual level—how absurdly stunning Jinyoung was. Every delicate trace of his face, every little imperfection on his bare skin, every strand of ebony hair and every curve that composed his entire being. It’s breathtaking, that kind of natural beauty that seemed to shine brighter than any other.

Jaebum felt enraptured by the very image of Jinyoung, and the sentiment warmed his heart just like the time he enjoyed just talking to the man on the phone.

And now, Jinyoung was looking at him with such devotion, eyes twinkling and cheeks flushed, almost as if he was seeing all his dreams embodied in Jaebum. He was so pretty, so purely captivating. Jaebum felt the fine hair on his arms standing on end, shivers rattling under his skin.

Diving in again, Jaebum pressed his parted lips very softly over the pulse point on Jinyoung’s slender neck, adoration guiding every glide as he ascended, bringing them back to Jinyoung’s ear so he could purr, “I thought you wanted me to fuck you until you couldn’t think straight.”

“ _Ah_ , fuck.” Jinyoung gripped Jaebum’s shoulders with a mellow sigh escaping his lips, raking trembling fingers down and across the broad expanse until they’re pressing over his scapula. Jaebum hummed appreciatively when nails scraped his back from over his clothes. Jinyoung’s hips were still twitching to get some friction.

“Your voice is even sexier in person.” Jinyoung let out a low chuckle. They pulled away so they could lose themselves in each other’s darkened eyes once again, warm breaths mingling and tips of noses nearly brushing.

Jaebum traveled his gaze down Jinyoung’s rosy skin until it landed on those tempting lips, a shade so pink it looked like a ripe fruit waiting to be picked. “Your lips seem as plush as I imagined.”

A moment passed with Jinyoung licking his lips moist and Jaebum mimicking the action as if in a trance. He was so focused on the inviting shine on them that he almost missed the other’s next words, whispered like a tease or a promise. “They can be much more than just plush.”

“Yeah? How’s that?”

“Why don’t you come here and see for yourself?” The sassy tilt to Jinyoung’s tone was irresistible, and soon enough Jaebum found himself bending back his head and leaning in, letting their mouths mold together in an amiable press of lips.

It didn’t feel like what Jaebum was expecting from their first kiss, no; it felt infinitely better. There wasn’t how to conjure such sentiment in his mind before that moment, and even now, there was no words that could describe the fair emotion it carried. They kissed, softly at first, and then with a growing desperation and need for more that made Jaebum cling to Jinyoung as the only solid thing in a world of dizziness. It felt marvelous; indescribable.

Jinyoung hummed, whined and sighed in his arms, especially when Jaebum’s insistent mouth parted his shaking lips and slid a wet tongue in between, sending wild tremors along his nerves. They kissed, over and over again, and Jaebum realized that he could live on that moment forever.

They stumbled to the bed, Jaebum gently guiding Jinyoung backwards to lay him on the mattress, hovering over his lithe frame as they both became an entanglement of limbs. The sheets rustled when Jinyoung crawled further up the mattress, Jaebum following him with the kind of heady trance that brought a butterfly to nectar. They looked at each other’s parted mouths, panting, and the last thing Jaebum saw before surging forward to claim those reddened lips again, was the shy smile that molded them upwards.

In the back of his mind, Jaebum knew they couldn’t go all the way there, like they honestly wanted to. It’s a foreign apartment, foreign room, and even foreign sheets. That wasn’t how he wanted their first time to be, even though his whole body ached to become one with Jinyoung’s after the promises shared during their heated call one week ago.

They were still foreign to each other, touches curious and hesitant, and Jaebum knew the romantic part in him would hate if things went down in such conditions. And he had this unexplainable inkling that Jinyoung felt the same way. They felt in syntony even in that, connected like never before.

They couldn’t go all the way now, just like they couldn’t do as such last week. The aroused part of Jaebum’s brain, paired up with the burning prickle of his limbs, were fully against the idea, and they kept on whining for him to reach deep, deeper. But, holding on was the right thing to do.

Besides, they’d come completely unprepared for such endeavor; no lube, no condom, no nothing. Of course, they could improvise and go without all of that, but it’s risky, and Jaebum didn’t want to rush things with Jinyoung. He wanted to make everything right, even if that meant getting blue balls on a Christmas Eve. Jaebum was sure it’d be worthy the wait later on.

However, all that hesitance and conscious dwelling of what was the right thing to do didn’t mean they couldn’t have some heavy makeout, by any means. And Jaebum found himself holding onto that tiny opportunity like a lifeline, grasping onto thin straps and making the most out of it. Jinyoung’s breathy moans and low whimpers were too heavenly and addicting for him let them go to waste.

It began sweet; warm kisses and even warmer caresses. Jaebum had one hand holding Jinyoung’s waist, and he brushed his thumb lightly on the small gap left by the mesh shirt rucking up, feeling the dainty skin underneath. Jinyoung had both legs dangling open to welcome him in between, calves pressing against the back of Jaebum’s thighs as he held him close. They both sighed when Jaebum canted his hips just the slightest harder, the friction making Jinyoung’s hands tighten their hold on those wide shoulders.

It didn’t take long for things to heat up; damp puffs of breath on skins and open-mouthed kisses along necks. Jinyoung was tugging impatiently on Jaebum’s shirt as the latter busied himself with sucking a hickey right under his jaw, Jinyoung gasping for air and thrusting up against the hard shaft pressing down on his own. The air was slowly acquiring the musk smell of sweat and arousal that got Jaebum feeling dizzy with want.

Jaebum caressed Jinyoung’s side as his firm hands moved south, sliding down, down, and down, until he was groping Jinyoung’s wonderful ass and kneading the supple muscle from over his pants. Jinyoung groaned, pulling at Jaebum’s hair in retaliation, grinning hazily when the man moaned and pinned him down with a warning look. They both dived in for another sloppy kiss.

When they’d both shed their shirts and Jinyoung his pants, Jaebum couldn’t stop worshipping the body squirming beneath his own. Jinyoung’s skin was so, so velvety, and it bloomed red where Jaebum’s mouth has been nipping a while ago. A sweet painting of creamy beige and rose, laid bare for Jaebum’s eyes only. He swept in with an overwhelmed grunt in the back of his throat, enveloping one hard nub with his tongue and teasingly flickering the sensitive tip. Jinyoung cried in ecstasy, throwing his head back. His dick twitched against Jaebum’s.

“Oh god, _JFlawless_ ,” Jinyoung breathed, cheekily, the playful sound of his voice giving his teasing away. He could feel Jaebum tensing above him, caught off guard by the sudden jab. The merrily huff of laugh that escaped his mouth when Jaebum bit down hard on the tender skin around his nipple in a scold couldn’t be helped.

“Shut up.” Jaebum grumbled then, face burning where he tried to hide it on Jinyoung’s body. He was smiling shyly against the sweaty skin of the other’s torso, though.

Their makeout lasted for about a couple of minutes more before they grew restless and Jaebum relented to Jinyoung’s incessant pleas for him to touch him. Spitting in one hand, Jaebum locked his eyes with Jinyoung’s slight widened ones while his hand slipped into the other’s boxers. There was a demure hiss echoing in the room then, a string of curses sounding right after as Jaebum’s hand picked up an unforgiving pace. Jaebum replied to every subsequent gasp from Jinyoung with a moan of his own.

Jaebum licked a fat stripe over Jinyoung’s collarbone, loving the salty taste that lingered in his tongue thereafter, matching the ministration with one stroke of his hand. His palm dragged the dainty flesh of Jinyoung’s hard dick on the upstroke, rubbing deliciously, and dragged the foreskin down on the way back. It was when he thumbed at the slit to smear slick across the head that Jinyoung nearly sobbed.

Jaebum kept the intense rhythm, moving his own hips all along, seeking friction down where he knew Jinyoung’s balls to be, still confined in those tight boxers. It felt amazing, and the shudder that shook his every bone left him breathless. Just like Jinyoung’s nails raking his back as he lost his mind to pleasure.

They couldn’t risk getting caught in there, doing what they’re doing, right in someone else’s bed. But, they still took their sweet time to bring each other to completion before falling heavily on the mattress as they tried to regain their ragged breaths.

Jinyoung has come with Jaebum’s hand doing wonders to his dick, fingers fumbling with his balls until all he could see was small starts twinkling behind his eyelids. Jaebum came from rutting against Jinyoung’s hips, the harsh drag of both his boxers and denim jeans working as a great incentive.

After they’re both back from their highs, Jaebum took out one of his socks and proceeded to clean every residue off Jinyoung’s tummy and even chest. Jinyoung simply watched him, dazedly, scrunching up his nose when Jaebum shoved the sock into his own pants to clean himself too. They ended up sharing a small, affected laugh anyway, and Jaebum came back to bed after discarding the soiled sock somewhere in the room.

They stood there entangled in bed for almost five minutes, hearing to each other’s heartbeat and the muffled ruckus from the people outside the room. Apparently, it’s already past midnight.

“Merry Christmas, Jinyoung.” Jaebum whispered against the crown of his head, having pulled the guy to lay in his arms not much long ago. The lampshade casted a subdued glow allover Jinyoung’s glistening skin, and it looked like something taken out of a painting given its artistic touch. Jaebum hugged him closer to his chest, and Jinyoung sighed in contentment.

“Merry Christmas, JFlaw–”

“I swear to god–”

“Alright, okay, I stopped.” Jinyoung chuckled, giving a light peck over Jaebum’s chest. “Merry Christmas, Jaebum.”

They remained in each other’s embrace until they’re at the brink of dozing off, forcing their blissed-out limbs out the bed and making quick work or erasing any trace of their little endeavor in there.

“What did you want for Christmas?” Jaebum asked after one moment in companionship silence, picking Jinyoung’s shirt up from the floor and throwing it at him from across the bed once realizing it wasn’t his own. Jinyoung caught it in the air and spun around to look for his pants while trying to slip his arms through the sleeve holes.

“Meeting you.” He revealed, looking back over one shoulder at Jaebum with such intensity in his dark eyes that Jaebum found his heart speeding up again. They gazed back and forth for a moment, and then Jinyoung all but shattered the mood with a squeaky chuckle and a soft, “Actually, I wanted a new bookshelf, but I thought ‘meeting you’ would be more romantic.”

Jaebum found the pair of pants beside his bare feet on the floor and threw it at Jinyoung again, this time purposely hard. He felt a pang of satisfaction when Jinyoung got it square on the face. “Stop saying things you don’t mean, dipshit.”

Jinyoung could only chuckle again, finding the carmine blush spreading from Jaebum’s chest all the way up his neck and across his cheeks absolutely adorable. “Then I’m gonna say something I truly, honestly mean now.” Waiting for Jaebum to turn around and look at him again, he declared, “I want to date you.”

The expression on Jinyoung’s face was a mix of determination and seriousness, one that punched all the air out of Jaebum’s lungs in a swift move. The heart inside his ribcage found it right to start beating like crazy once again. Jaebum didn’t blame it in the slightest.

Hiding both the pure happiness and shyness that seeped into every line of his expression behind the shirt he now slipped past his head, Jaebum murmured back. “I want to date you, too.” He missed the way Jinyoung nearly jumped on his spot in uncontained elation, but the beaming grin that stretched his mouth was there for everyone to see even as they exited the room together.

Fireworks were still shining and exploding across the sky when they stepped into the living room for the second time that night, everyone watching them by the constricted windows. It wasn’t pretty much traditional to burn fireworks at Christmas, at least not as much as it did at New Years, but nothing in that get-together had much tradition besides the few Christmas ornaments and shallow decorations all about, so Jaebum didn’t really mind it. Fireworks were pretty, after all.

Speaking of New Years, Jaebum briefly thought how he still hasn’t done plans for it. His eyes caught Jackson’s a few meters away when they both coincidentally looked in the same direction, and at seeing his and Jinyoung’s hands intertwined, Jackson flashed him one of his most brilliant grins and gave him a thumbs up.

Jaebum pretended to roll his eyes, but he was still smiling affectionally at his friend before they both could look away again. He owned Jackson a lot.

Feeling a light squeeze on his hand, Jaebum turned around only to be enraptured by Jinyoung’s stunning beauty once again. Those nearly onyx irises regarded him with something warm shining in them, something akin to adoration and a bit more. Jaebum wasn’t sure, couldn’t really tell, but he suspected there was the same cocktail of emotions glistening on his own too. Jinyoung smiled, and it rivalled the explosive shine coming from the fireworks outside. Jaebum squeezed his hand back, and smiled too.

Leaning in to whisper against Jinyoung’s ear, he relished in the soft exhale that came out his peachy mouth at the feathery brush of Jaebum’s lips over his skin. With his heart on his sleeve, Jaebum meekly asked, “Are you free on New Year’s Eve?”

It didn’t take more than three seconds for the answer to come in a dreamy murmur.

“Yes.”


End file.
